Aposta
by Al Heiderich
Summary: Drabble Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye fazem uma aposta... E Edward acaba descobrindo um dos segredos de seu superior. YAOI RoyxEd


Aposta  
" by Al. H.

ooooooooooooooooooo

(Drabble (Interlúdio)) Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye fazem uma aposta... E Edward acaba descobrindo um dos segredos de seu superior.

YAOI

RoyxEd

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ed, eu estou cansado... E tenho certeza de que você também. Vamos descansar um pouquinho antes de irmos reportar para o Mustang..." o loiro escutou a voz do irmão mais novo atrás de si e se virou para deparar com o rosto exausto do garoto dez centímetros mais alto que si. Suspirou, então voltou a olhar para a frente, estendendo sua mão direita para trás e puxando seu irmão para o seu lado, sentindo o suor que estava escorrendo das palmas de Al e se sentindo culpado.

"Tudo bem se você quiser ir direto para os dormitórios, Al. Eu converso com o General sozinho." ele sentiu sua mão sendo puxada e olhou para trás, para deparar com seu irmão fazendo um biquinho. Ed riu. "Você não tem idéia de como um garoto de dezoito anos fica lindo com uma expressão tão infantil no rosto!" então continuou a rir de sua piada, levando um soco de leve do irmão.

"Se você quer ser tão teimoso então vai falar com o General, eu vou dormir agora. Nos vemos mais tarde!" Ed olhou rapidamente para trás para notar que seu irmão havia se virado e caminhava agora na direção dos dormitórios. Ele continuou em direção ao prédio principal.

_"Bem, seria injusto se eu reportasse para o Mustang sem meu parceiro de missões, então acho que só vou comer alguma coisa e depois vou voltar para o dormitório também..."_ Ed pensou, então tomou a direção do refeitório, mas alguns segundos depois seu caminho foi bloqueado pelo dito General. Ele parecia normal até ver Edward, e Ed se sentiu desconcertado quando o homem mais velho se ruborizou ao ver seu rosto.

"Que bom que o encontrei... err... Fullmetal..." um pressentimento ruim tomou o espírito de Ed quando ele ouviu seu superior sempre sarcástico e esnobe gaguejando." Siga-me imediatamente." antes que o loiro pudesse pensar se seguiria as ordens ou não, ele sentiu o outro pegando-o pela mão e puxando-o sem cerimônias para o refeitório. Ed franziu o cenho ao sentir que suas mãos estavam mais suadas que a de seu irmão anteriormente, e ainda por cima estavam geladas.

Pouco antes de chegarem ao refeitório, porém, Roy virou e entrou por um corredor que ele não havia reparado antes. Eles entraram por uma porta e Edward imediatamente reconheceu a enorme sala como a parte da cozinha que ficava escondida do refeitório. Roy levou-o até uma das portas do outro lado e então parou, soltando a sua mão. O loiro o olhou com duvida estampada no rosto, e Roy limpou a garganta.

"Bem... Fullmetal... Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer." assim que terminou essas palavras, o general já parecia ter recuperado um pouco de sua pose. Ed ficou um tanto aliviado com isso, mas não deixou o sentimento transparecer, optando apenas por erguer uma sobrancelha em questão. "Bem, há duas semanas atrás, eu e Riza fizemos uma aposta..."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Al mudou de direção e caminhou para os dormitórios, suspirando alguns segundos depois quando percebeu que seu irmão não o seguiria mesmo. Mas também, seu irmão sempre foi um garoto muito teimoso, não era de se esperar que ele mudasse agora. Não que ele achasse esse lado de Edward ruim. Pelo contrário, foi graças à essa teimosia que ele conseguira seu corpo de volta... Mas essa mesma teimosia muitas vezes machucava seu irmão, e ele não gostava disso. Seus pensamentos foram abruptamente cortados por uma mão em seu ombro, e ele se virou de supetão para se deparar com Havoc o examinando com um sorriso. Fuery e Farman estavam ao seu lado, olhando-o com algo que parecia surpresa.

"Então Riza realmente acertou na previsão, huh? Os irmãos Elric voltaram hoje de missão." a voz de Havoc chamou sua atenção para o primeiro novamente, e Al levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando confuso para ele. "Onde está Edward?"

"Ele foi reportar os resultados que obtemos na missão... O que houve?" Al olhou para os três desconfiados, eles estavam agindo muito estranhamente. Havoc tirou o cigarro sempre presente de sua boca e o ofereceu um sorriso que fez todos os pêlos do corpo de Al se arrepirem. Havia algo _muito_ errado por ali.

"Roy e Riza fizeram uma aposta duas semanas atrás... E Roy, para variar, perdeu. Ela mandou ele pagar a aposta hoje, já que você e seu irmão estariam aqui, e ela acertou mesmo na previsão. Porque ela queria que vocês estivessem para ver o chefe pagando mico eu não sei, mas eu tenho uma ligeira suposição de que Ed não vai deixar Roy em paz por um bom tempo!" os três começaram a rir então, e Al levantou as duas sobrancelhas. Ele estava começando a ficar curioso agora.

"E que aposta foi essa?" Al perguntou, em se preocupar em esconder a curiosidade que agora transparecia em seu rosto. Os três riram novamente, então pegaram ele pelo braço e arrastaram-no de volta para o prédio principal.

"Roy apostou que se declararia para, pediria em namoro e beijaria o amor da vida dele na frente de todos que estivessem no refeitório para presenciar a cena. Ele vai fazer isso daqui a pouco, então nós vamos lá para gravar tudo." Fuery disse sorrindo, erguendo uma câmera que ele levava consigo. Al olhou para ele espantado, tentando imaginar qual era a aposta se Riza perdesse. Ele não teve muito tempo para imaginar, porém.

"Se bem que, mesmo com o show, eu preferia que Riza tivesse perdido... Ela iria fazer um strip-tease no refeitório e vir para o escritório de mini-saia durante uma semana." Al estava agora positivamente espantado.

Não teve muito tempo para comentar nada, porém, pois eles já estavam no refeitório, que estava tão lotado que mal dava para andar por alí. Eles de alguma maneira adentraram o publico para logo avistarem Armstrong e Hawkeye, que estavam guardando lugares para eles com uma faixa. Quando chegou para frente de uma das mesas, que aparentemente era agora um palco improvisado, ele viu que quase todas as mulheres da base estavam alí amontoadas, olhando ansiosas para a porta de onde Roy supostamente sairia.

Sua atenção logo foi desviada por uma cotovelada bem de leve em suas costelas. Se virou para o lado para receber uma piscadela de Hawkeye, que então direcionou o olhar para a porta da cozinha, que parecia esquecida por todos. Alphonse olhou para a porta logo depois dela, então a viu se abrir. Roy saiu de dentro da cozinha um tanto ruborizado e, para a sua surpresa, Edward estava logo atrás, vermelho como um tomate. Ele voltou a olhar para a brigadeiro, que agora estava rindo como uma colegial, e então algo clicou em seu cérebro. Ele olhou de olhos arregalados para o irmão assim que deduziu o que estava acontecendo.

Roy subiu em cima da mesa, e toda a sala ficou em silêncio. Ele limpou a garganta, tentando se recompor. Ed continuou sem subir à mesa, em um canto um tanto escondido, respirando fundo como se tentando fazer o vermelho sair de suas bochechas. Estava quase sucedendo quando Roy voltou a falar, e ele voltou a ficar vermelho rapidamente.

"Hm... Boa tarde à todos. Vejo que Hawkeye convidou muitos para presenciar o pagamento da aposta hoje..." Roy lançou um olhar assassino para a mulher, que o respondeu com um sorriso inocente _demais_." E então agora... Eu gostaria de chamar a pessoa que eu amo com todo o meu coração para subir nessa mesa agora..." todas as mulheres então olharam atentamente para o homem, algumas esperando que seus nomes fossem chamados. Foram poucos os presentes da sala que não se assustaram com o nome murmurado pouco depois. "Edward Elric."

O loiro subiu na mesa rapidamente, seu rosto agora quase da cor de seu sobretudo. Ele deu uma passada e parou na frente do outro homem, que o recebeu com um de seus sorrisos usuais. Enquanto isso, passado o choque, Al começava a sorrir, encaixando mentalmente todas as peças que ele tinha há tempos com dicas da relação dos dois. Hawkeye e Armstrong também estavam sorrindo ao seu lado, o segundo com um brilho assustador nos olhos. Os outros quatro do pequeno grupo estavam olhando com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta para o seu superior, o cigarro de Havoc caído ao chão, mas a filmadora ainda perfeitamente no lugar, guardando toda a cena para a posteridade.

"E então, Fullmetal? Edward... Quer namorar comigo?" a voz do homem ecoou pelo salão silencioso, sendo acompanhada por rostos chocados. Ed fez uma cara de bravo, ele odiava sentir vergonha desse jeito.

"Eu já respondi sua resposta, não é, Roy Mustang?" ele respondeu aborrecido, utilizando de toda a sua força de vontade para não virar e sair correndo daquele salão lotado. De alguma maneira, o sorriso sedutor que Roy o mandou em seguida o congelou ainda mais no chão, e ele sentiu o seu coração mais rápido quando o outro começou a se aproximar mais de si. Assim que viu o rosto dele abaixar sobre o seu, fechou os olhos, sentindo o seu corpo formigar em expectativa. Não demorou até que sentiu os lábios macios e quentes de Roy sobre os seus. E quando o homem mais velho o abraçou e colocou uma das mãos em seus cabelos, ele o abraçou de volta, e descobriu porque tantas mulheres ficavam totalmente perdidas pelo charme do Alquimista das Chamas.

Logos os presentes saíram do choque, e alguns começaram a aplaudir, outros a conversar entre si, outros a sair da sala desiludidos. Fuery estava agora filmando com empolgação o beijo de seus dois superiores, mesmo sabendo que estaria em sérios apuros quando um deles descobrisse.

Indiferentes à toda a movimentação à sua volta, Roy e Ed estavam agora em um mundo à parte, apenas apreciando aquele momento tão esperado por ambos e que parecera demorar tanto para chegar...

ooooooooooooooooooo

1. Desculpem-me pelas aspas, mas o site não está permitindo travessões não sei porque...

2. O site não está sedo muito amigo no momento, então se alguém perceber um erro grave, eu ficaria feliz se avisassem... XD


End file.
